conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Politics of the Allied States
The Allied States is a unicameral semi-unitary federal republic, in which the President of the Allied States (the head of state and head of government), Senate and judiciary share powers reserved to the national government. State governments have a degree of sovereignty, however, federal policy, law, and agencies have superiority. The executive branch is headed by the President and is independent of the legislature, however both the President and Vice President have limited legislative power. Legislative power is vested in the the Senate. The judicial branch (or judiciary), composed of the Supreme Court and lower federal courts, exercises judicial power. The judiciary's function is to interpret the Constitution of the Allied States and federal laws and regulations. This includes resolving disputes between the executive and legislative branches. Two political parties, the Democratic Party and the Confederate Party dominate American politics, although other parties do exist. The powers of these parties were tested in 2012 when Canada and Baja California became incorporated territories of the Allied States. Subsequently, several political parties joined them on federal level as well as state or provincial level. There are major differences between the political system of the Allied States and that of most other developed democracies. These include a wider scope of power held by the Supreme Court, the separation of powers between the legislature and the executive, and the dominance of only two main parties. Third parties have less political influence in the Allied States than in other developed country democracies. Federal government Executive The federal government, also called the central or national government, is the highest and superior level of governance in the Allied States. The Constitution acts as a basis on which the federal government is built, however leaves room for the government to act on its own. This has been widely controversial because of the lack of trust in the federal government and the people's preference for state governments. The Executive Office of the President forms the spearhead of the executive branch of the federal government. The Executive Office consists of the President, the Vice President and their inner circle, or closest advisers. The Federal Council is made up of the leaders and most important members of committees and agencies which support the Executive Office, and acts as an advising council to the leadership of the nation. Next to that, the cabinet, which consists of the leaders of the ten federal cabinet-departments, run their own agencies. The cabinet and their departments also make up as part of the executive branch of the federal government. The Department of Government Administration, which is headed by the Keller House Chief of Staff, is not headed by a cabinet secretary, but also makes out part of the cabinet. Legislative Main article: Senate of the Allied States The legislative branch of the Allied States in its entirety consists of the Senate and agencies working directly with or for the Senate. The legislature is tasked with making laws (which have to be signed into law by the President, who may also veto laws), appealing laws, and regulating the other branches of government. Senators are chosen through direct election. Each state or province in the Allied States is required to have twenty at large Senators representing the state as a whole. The Senate has 302 seats, of which the extra two seats are reserved for the two Representatives the unincorporated territory of Guam enjoys. The Presiding Senator of the Allied States, Trevor Prince, is the presiding officer of the Senate, as well as second in the presidential line of succession, after the Vice President. Judicial Main article: Courts of the Allied States The judiciary explains and applies the laws. This branch does this by hearing and eventually making decisions on various legal cases. The judicial branch acts as a regulator for the legislature, which returns the favor. The court system of the Allied States consists of the federal courts (in order of superiority): Supreme Court, High Courts of Appeal, High Courts, and the state (or provincial) courts (in order of superiority): State supreme court, state appellate court, and (generally) superior courts, the latter of which are usually located in each county or independent city of the Allied States. As with the executive branch, federal courts are always superior to state courts. State/provincial government Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis ultrices orci vel ante accumsan cursus. Mauris luctus nisi ac neque suscipit sodales. Maecenas eu orci urna. Vestibulum tempus eros eu lorem venenatis lobortis. Vestibulum ligula libero, tristique eu pulvinar ac, tincidunt a quam. Ut arcu tellus, suscipit sed consectetur egestas, sollicitudin vel lorem. Aliquam suscipit bibendum neque, id volutpat nisl eleifend id. Proin luctus venenatis nunc id hendrerit. Fusce augue urna, malesuada non scelerisque at, imperdiet ac erat. Nam pellentesque nisi suscipit magna bibendum congue. Integer in nibh magna. Nulla sit amet erat quis est faucibus commodo in ac turpis. Local government Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis ultrices orci vel ante accumsan cursus. Mauris luctus nisi ac neque suscipit sodales. Maecenas eu orci urna. Vestibulum tempus eros eu lorem venenatis lobortis. Vestibulum ligula libero, tristique eu pulvinar ac, tincidunt a quam. Ut arcu tellus, suscipit sed consectetur egestas, sollicitudin vel lorem. Aliquam suscipit bibendum neque, id volutpat nisl eleifend id. Proin luctus venenatis nunc id hendrerit. Fusce augue urna, malesuada non scelerisque at, imperdiet ac erat. Nam pellentesque nisi suscipit magna bibendum congue. Integer in nibh magna. Nulla sit amet erat quis est faucibus commodo in ac turpis. Elections Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis ultrices orci vel ante accumsan cursus. Mauris luctus nisi ac neque suscipit sodales. Maecenas eu orci urna. Vestibulum tempus eros eu lorem venenatis lobortis. Vestibulum ligula libero, tristique eu pulvinar ac, tincidunt a quam. Ut arcu tellus, suscipit sed consectetur egestas, sollicitudin vel lorem. Aliquam suscipit bibendum neque, id volutpat nisl eleifend id. Proin luctus venenatis nunc id hendrerit. Fusce augue urna, malesuada non scelerisque at, imperdiet ac erat. Nam pellentesque nisi suscipit magna bibendum congue. Integer in nibh magna. Nulla sit amet erat quis est faucibus commodo in ac turpis. See also *Government of the Allied States *Allied States of America category:Allied States of America